


Berdansalah

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, dance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Diulurkannya tangan kanan kepada sang gadis. "Berdansalah denganku."





	Berdansalah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon.

Kaisar Hakutoku suka sekali mengadakan pesta dansa. Setiap bulan selalu saja diadakan pesta dansa bagi para bangsawan dan rakyat―tentunya dibatasi dinding istana. Dan pada setiap kesempatan itu pula, Hakuei bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Ren Kouen.

"Halo, Kouen-dono," sapa gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kouen mengikuti. "Bagaimana latihanmu? Sejauh ini baik?"

"Baik," jawab Kouen singkat. Diulurkannya tangan kanan kepada sang gadis. "Berdansalah denganku."

Hakuei menyambut uluran tangan itu. Diikutinya langkah pemuda yang berusia enam tahun di atasnya itu ke tengah lantai dansa. Kouen meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Hakuei, lalu ia mulai memimpin.

Meski hanya satu bulan satu kali, meski hanya gerakan formal di antara tamu pesta lainnya, meski hanya tarian tanpa interaksi tambahan,

Biarlah Hakuei bahagia untuk satu malam saja.


End file.
